Mounting devices or connectors are often required, for example, for mounting printed circuit boards in a housing, wherein the printed circuit boards are separated from an electrically conducting or metallic carrier. The mounting devices must be easily attached onto the carrier such that the printed circuit boards can be placed in the desired position with minimal effort and cost. In addition, the mounting devices must be designed such that reliable and easily detachable mechanical and electrical connections can be formed between the printed circuit boards and the carrier. The printed circuit boards, which are often mounted in housings offering little access to the boards, should also be installable and removable as conveniently as possible.
In view of the foregoing, a conventional mounting device having of a spacing sleeve, a screw and a nut is often inadequate in that the spacing sleeve cannot be affixed onto the carrier and thus must be held in place by hand during installation. In addition, sufficient space within a housing or enclosure is usually required in order to screw the nut in a controlled manner as required.
Conventional plastic, dowel-like mounting devices having elastic mounting wings inserted into corresponding recesses of the carrier, thereby fixing the mounting element on the carrier, are also inadequate in that electrically conducting connections cannot be made. The additional use of a screw and nut with these mounting devices is ruled out for the reasons described above.
Thus, there is a need for a printing circuit board mounting device that overcomes the above-mentioned shortcomings of the conventional mounting devices.